Momiji
|weapons=Staff |abilities=*Barriers *Shikigami *Immobilizing yōkai |team=Botan |affiliation=Tsubaki |anime debut=63 |final act= |manga= |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Momiji }} was a young priestess who, along with her sister Botan, is tricked by Tsubaki into fighting against Inuyasha's group. History After the dark priestess Tsubaki was defeated by Kagome and Inuyasha, she returned to the shrine where she trained at during her youth. She was confronted by the priestesses Momiji and Botan at the shrine entrance. They thought she was trespassing and warned her to leave if she was a human, or to be slain if she was a yōkai. Tsubaki told them to stand down and revealed a paper talisman with a symbol on it to prove that she trained at the shrine before. They kneeled down to Tsubaki to show respect after she entered the shrine. Momiji explained that she and Botan were that last priestesses at the shrine. The two of them inquired Tsubaki about her age. She lied to them by stating that she was able to maintain her youth through extensive spiritual training and that it might be possible for them to learn it as well. Tsubaki told them that it was because she was being hunted by a yōkai. Tsubaki was wondering as to whether or not she should kill the two priestesses. It was then that they offered to help her since she was their "sister disciple." Tsubaki began to reminisce of her days training in the shrine with her master. She then spoke to Momiji and Botan to ask them for the location of the charms they kept to ward off any yōkai. They two of them offered to deal with the yōkai that was pursuing her. Tsubaki asked them if they were sure and lied that her enemy was an terribly evil yōkai. The stated that they had extensively trained at becoming priestesses and that it was their duty to fight evil yōkai. Tsubaki instructed them to keep the yōkai at bay for as long as they were able to. Momiji and Botan were gathering various charms from one of the shrine's storerooms. Botan expressed her concerns since this would be their first time battling a yōkai, but Momiji stated that it was all more reason fo do it for their training. The two of them headed out with their charms and were eagerly ready to confront the yōkai. Tsubaki used this opportunity to break the seal of an ancient oni near the shrine while the two young priestesses were away. Inuyasha and his friends, along with Kaede, were in pursuit of Tsubaki. They came across a barrier that was comprised of paper talismans. Momiji and Baton suddenly made their presence known to them by exclaiming that they had arrived and jumped on top of some rocks. Momiji asked if Inuyasha was the one who was pursuing Tsubaki. Inuyasha asked them if they were dark priestesses since they appeared to have allied with Tsubaki. The two of them were insulated by the accusation. They introduced themselves in a very elaborate way and stated that they trained hard to become priestesses. The carried on by identifying each of Inuyasha's companions based on their attire (although they mistook Keade as being a yōkai). They were, however, taken in Shippō and Kirara's cuteness. They whispered to each other about how unsure they were to deal with them. Miroku attempted to talk things through with them, but he was interrupted when they accused Shippō of disguising himself to look cute as a means to catch them off guard. A distraught Shippō tried to proclaim his innocence, but Inuyasha told him to stop complaining and was prepared to fight them. As Momiji and Botan were prepared to fight, Miroku suddenly snuck up behind them. He attempted to explain the situation to them while revealing his lecherous nature and caressed both of their behinds. They immediately hit Miroku for his perverted behaviour and accused him of selling his soul to the yōkai. As Inuyasha was prepared to go after Tsubaki, Momiji told him that he would not pass. Both of them threw a bunch of paper talismans that turned into little shikigami. They proved to be no match and were easily destroyed. In reality, it was all part of Momiji and Botan's plan to have some of the shikigami steal two strands of their hair. This was in order to transpose the hair owner's likeness into their shikigami. They then created giant childlike versions of Inuyasha and Kagome. They were impressed with themselves for their shikigami. As Inuyasha was prepared to fight, Momiji claimed that Inuyasha and Kagome's powers had been transferred to their shikigami as well (though their items, such as the Beads of Subjugation, were not). Inuyasha and Kagome had a challenging time fighting against their shikigami counterparts (especially due to them getting angry at someone when they used their names when referring to the shikigami). Inuyasha was prepared to destroy the shikigami with his Kaze no Kizu, but Momiji and Botan stunned him and the yōkai in the group with their sacred sutras. They expressed concern when they saw that their spell was harming Shippō as well. They ordered their shikigami to attack when they saw Kaede was moving since they still believed that she was a yōkai. Miroku and Sango approached the shikigami to stop them. Mojimi warned them that they would be slain if they get in the way. Kaede approached Miroku and advised that they first subdue the two priestesses. They then dodged the shikigami Inuyasha as it swung its sword at them. Inuyasha began to break free of the priestesses' spell over him and started to move. They intensified they efforts to immobilize, but he was still able to hold of their shikigami's attacks. Momiji claimed that they won't be defeated. They became distracted when Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at them. Inuyasha, Shippō, and Kirara were then free to move. Inuyasha was able to destroy the shikigami with his Kaze no Kizu. The shock from the attack caused Momiji and Botan to fly into the air and were knocked out when they landed. Miroku rushed over to examine them and stated that they just fainted. He then took advantage of their unconscious state and started to caress their behinds again before Sango stopped him by pulling him up by his ear. After a brief debate on what to do, Miroku offered to watch over them and explain the situation when they would awake. Kagome and Sango had Shippō stay behind to keep Miroku in check. Sango also had Kirara stay behind as well. The rest of them continued their pursuit of Tsubaki. Momiji and Boten were lying on their backs with a wet cloth pressed against their foreheads. Shippō was gathering water while Miroku watched over them. Momiji was the first to was wake up. She was instantly surprised when she saw Miroku's face as she awoke. The monk told her to calm down and that he had no intention of hurting her. He then processed to ask if she would bare his children. He then turned his attention to Botan and asked her as well. This prompted Momiji to angrily observe that Miroku was not very choosy, but he claimed that there was enough of him to go around. They were both surprised when Shippõ suddenly approached them. Momiji held up a sutra and warned him to keep his distance. Miroku explained that Shippō was the one who took care of them since he was ordered not to touch them by Kagome and Sango. They asked if shippō was not actually a bad yōkai. The young kitsune claimed that he had never harmed a human. They were again taken in by Shippō and Kirara for their cuteness and started to affectionally smother them after realizing that they were not evil (much to Shippō's annoyance and Miroku's jealousy). They proceeded to ask Miroku why he and the others were in pursuit of Tsubaki. He told them that she previously cursed Kagome. They reacted in disbelief at first, but Miroku assured them that she was a dark priestess. Kirara flew all four of them back to the shrine to show Momiji and Botan Tsubaki's true nature. When they arrived, they were horrified to see that the doors of a pagoda known as the "Forbidden Tower of Many Treasures" had been opened. They saw that Tsubaki had fused with the oni as she emerged from the pagoda and were shocked by this revelation. Miroku told the two priestesses to get back as Tsubaki started to attack. They watched the fight and the death of Tsubaki. Momiji and Botan apologized to Inuyasha and the others for all the trouble they caused. Kagome told them that it wasn't their fault. They two priestesses saw Inuyasha's group off as they left the shrine. Momiji was seen waving to them as they left. Personality Momji and her sister are very dedicated and loyal to their teachings. They refuse to give up when confronting an enemy. They are also shown to be somewhat knowledgeable as they are able to identify the occupations of Inuyasha's companions based on their attire. Due to their inexperience, however, they are also rash in their actions. They do not give Inuyasha and the other a chance to explain themselves when they confront them. They also immediately jump to their own conclusions at times. One example of this is that they mistakingly associate the Kaede as a being a yōkai. Both of seem to have a great liking for cute things. They love the looks of Kirara and Shippō and affectionally smother them when they find out that they are not evil. Momiji seems to be more courageous than her sister. As they gather charms for fighting yōkai, Botan expresses doubts in their ability to fight since it would be their first time. Momiji encourages her by saying that them being inexperienced at fighting yōkai is all the more reason for them go for the sake of their trainin Physical description Momiji has black eyes and short dark red hair with thick bangs. Outfit Momiji wears traditional white priestess robes and sleeveless red robe over that with long coattails. She has a pink sash that is tied at her waist. Momiji has a necklace with its centerpiece in the shape of two halves of the sun. She also wears a golden headband. Powers & Abilities *'Spiritual Powers:' Momiji and her sister have trained very hard to be able use their spiritual powers against yōkai. They are able two use if for a variety of skills. **'Barrier:' The two of them are able to create a barrier against yōkai by constructing a perimeter with paper talismans. **'Shikigami:' They are able to create tiny shikigami with their power. They can also create giant shikigami based on a person's likeness by using a sample of their hair. Those shikigami will able to use the powers from person they are based on. Just like Kagome, its shikigami counterpart is able to fire a sacred arrow. **'Immobilization:' Momiji and Baton are able to immobilize yōkai with their sutras. It works against Inuyasha, Shippō and Kirara, but Inuyasha is able to gradually break free of it. Weapons *'Staff:' Both of them carry a long wooden pole with them. Although they are not seen fighting with their staffs, they use them against Miroku when he acts lecherous around them. Trivia *When Momiji introduces herself to Inuyasha's group, there are Japanese maple leaves in the backdrop for dramatic affect. This is due to her name meaning "Japanese maple." *Momiji and Botan bare some resemblance to Ling-Ling & Lung-Lung from Rumiko Takahashi's previous series . Momiji also resemblances Nabiki Tendo from the same series. Media appearances *Episode 64 }} References de:Momiji es:Momiji zh:红叶 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Priests and Priestesses